


When Turbopigs Fly

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky, catapult, referenced animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: In which Starscream builds a catapult, and Megatron is a mech of his word.





	When Turbopigs Fly

"We should do that again," Starscream cooed against Megatron's audial, digits playing over the controls on his chest, a knee nudging between his thighs from behind.

Processor cleared out from the last of many overloads, Megatron leant into the gentle caresses, humming his approval.

"I want you next time," Starscream cleaved close, his servos sliding up Megatron's thighs, "About time I return the favour? Hmm?"

Starscream's codpiece pressed against his aft then, warm and pulsing with promise.

Megatron jolted, surprised, a bawdy laugh bursting free at the sheer ridiculousness of it. Starscream had stiffened behind him.

"Take _me_?" Megatron murmured, tired amusement creeping into his inflection. "I think we'd sooner see turbopigs fly."

Starscream frowned, not seeing the funny side. Megatron fully expected the fickle seeker to ruin what had been a perfectly sensual night with one of his hissy fits.

"That's your answer then?" Starscream sneered, " _When turbopigs fly?"_

With an exhausted exhale, Megatron twisted to drag his uncooperative berthmate into his arms, waring with Starscream's fussy attempts to avoid his servos and lips, but winning when there was no more berth for Starscream to retreat to.

He kissed the tension out of him, subduing that sudden -but all too frequent- spark of ambition for now. Starscream was always on the look out for ways to dominate, but just ignoring it, in this area at least, was so much easier than riling him up with an argument.

"This isn't over..." Starscream hissed, half in warning, half in pleasure as Megatron sucked on a fuel line.

Fairly used to the threats, Megatron hummed and carried on.

 

* * *

 

Megatron was going to have to reprogram his personality and have his sarcasm output brought down by at least sixty percent. Maybe seventy.

He knew a catapult had been involved, but he neither required nor desired anymore information than that. He wasn't entirely sure what worried him more; the level of pettiness or Starscream's complete disregard for local wildlife. Pigs, after all, were considerably less durable than Cybertron's native turbopig. Megatron hadn't cared to view the landing zone. He didn't need any greater a reminder of the lengths Starscream was willing to go to get his way.

He could argue a decent defence on quite a few technicalities, but Starscream clearly felt he was owed something. And what was Megatron if not a mech of his word?

"You're looking rather nervous, _sir,_ " Starscream drawled, arching an expectant brow, victoriously smug with himself.

Megatron, who had just witnessed an unspeakable act of animal cruelty all in aid of Starscream's selfish pursual for sexual gratification, gave him a flat look. "I wonder why?"

"Oh please." Starscream scoffed, "It was a mammal. It would have died in a few years anyway-"

"You heard the noise it made?" Because Megatron was sure he'd never forget the audial shattering squeal the airborne thing had let out. "...It rather reminded me of you."

A dark look crept across Starscream's face, "I wouldn't throw stones in glass quarters. _I'm_ not going to be the mech squealing tonight."

Megatron cleared his vocaliser awkwardly, "You realise what sarcasm is, don't you?"

"I do," Starscream puffed himself up, looking by all means ready for the aforementioned argument over technicalities. "And perhaps this will teach you to think before you speak?"

"It's a common turn of phrase."

"An easily exploitable one too."

"When you have a catapult, yes." Megatron agreed.

Starscream's face scrunched into the ugliest little scowl Megatron had ever seen. "That's a no, then?"

"Now, I didn't say that," said Megatron, never one to back down from a challenge. "You've clearly gone though some trouble-" he gestured absently to the fired catapult, "-and at the risk of you _catapulting_ any more livestock, or more likely, myself, I suppose I'll have to concede to letting you try."

Starscream's expression didn't improve much. "What do you mean _try?!"_

Oh, Megatron did delight in playing with that ego. He rolled a shoulder back noncommittally, "I'm sure you know what you're doing."

As predicted, Starscream got even uglier. "I'll have you know I've spiked dozens -no, _hundreds_ of willing partners!" He said, sounding very much like a boastful teenager.

Megatron attempted to look suitably impressed with such information, but like with many things involving Starscream, it must have come off as sarcastic. Starscream's optics flashed like incoming blaster bolts.

"I hope you can find this sense of humour tonight," Starscream menaced him, jabbing a clawed digit between his optics. "You'll need it. When I'm through with you, you won't know your own designation."

And with those final words, he took off in a huff.

His seduction technique needed a little work, but a little pulse of warmth brewed low in Megatron's chassis at such a dark promise. He found himself rather hoping Starscream lived up to his outrageous boasts.

 

* * *

 

After much bickering, they agreed on Megatron's quarters. Their encounters most often occurred in Starscream's berth, where Megatron didn't have to be quite so considerate of his surroundings. Whatever messes or breakages resulted from the tryst weren't a problem when he could retreat to the clean comfort of his own quarters, leaving Starscream to scrub up the fallout himself. Tonight was going to be a reversal of roles in more ways than one, it appeared.

Starscream didn't waste any time before taking him by the shoulders and guiding him backwards to the berth. A bit of pressure, and Megatron sat on it's edge, looking up at Starscream. Servos slid to the back of his neck and a harsh grip pulled his helm back, exposing his throat.

Starscream hummed, like he was satisfied with Megatron's compliance. "So much for your pride. There's no fight left in you, is there?"

Megatron was ready with a witty retort about how if this was actually a 'fight' he'd already have Starscream pinned to the wall, but swallowed the petty comment when he was kissed instead. The grip on the back of his neck held him in place as Starscream's unrelenting glossa shoved past lips and denta and into his mouth.

He had always been a feisty kisser, and it was easy to submit to.

Starscream purred happily. A thumb stroked Megatron's cheek in praise before the kiss broke, and Starscream brushed him away when he tried to reach for more, his devious expression somewhat undone by the flush colouring his cheeks.

Megatron felt his interfacing hardware ping online just from the familiar sight. His spike warmed beneath it's panel, wanting to pressurise.

It wasn't the only one.

He found that out when Starscream lifted a thruster onto the berth besides Megatron's hip, his bent knee brushing Megatron's shoulder. He tapped a claw against his codpiece, drawing Megatron's helm towards it.

It wasn't the first time Megatron had serviced Starscream's spike so he was well practiced in what to do. He lapped wetly at the sealed panel. His glossa only dragged over the seams twice before they spilt open with Starscream's breathy sigh. An eager spike spilled out to pressurise. Megatron licked it to help it along, mouth salivating at the zing of charge against his glossa.

Starscream was stroking the back of his helm in time with the strokes of his glossa. Megatron tongued the leaking slit of his spike and Starscream let out a strangled gasp, optics flashing and claws pricking Megatron's armour.

Megatron's chin was then grabbed, jaw forced open by a particularly rough thumb jabbing into the hinge. Starscream fed him his spike, inch by pulsing inch. Megatron moaned around it, it's ridges dragging across his glossa as it nudged deeper and deeper into his intake. His processor swam, heady from oxygen deprivation and desire.

"All of it," Starscream ordered.

Megatron obliged, fighting back the overrides that wanted him to gag. Starscream's hips rolled into him, his thigh brushing Megatron's cheek, the armour of his pelvis squashing his nose when he was at his deepest. Starscream ground against his face, and Megatron almost choked.

Finally Starscream pulled him off. Megatron's chest heaved. He angled his helm back and opened his vents, his frame surging with heat. In front of him Starscream had begun stroking his damp spike, watching him struggle to catch his breath, desire written across every last one of his sharp features.

"Bend over." He demanded.

Despite his arousal, indignity bloomed in Megatron's chest. He wasn't some underling to be ordered around. Nor was he a plaything. Starscream never made it easy for him, so why should he return the favour?

"No..." He said, still panting for breath. He raised his brow challengingly. "Make me."

Starscream's optics sparked at the challenge. Megatron tensed, waiting for the pounce, the claws, the shriek that came with every violent encounter between them. But the dangerous little spark in Starscream's optics softened into a smoulder. His snarl slipped upwards into a smirk.

Megatron felt his circuits twist up at the sight of it.

"Oh?" Starscream murmured, and pushed oh so gently at Megatrom chest, and somehow such a small measure of pressure had him reclining back anyway. "No, I don't think I have to..."

Megatron was flat on his back now, his arms like lead at his sides as Starscream crawled onto him, the berth dipping under his weight. Servos soft, but firm, swept up and down his frame, digits catching and twisting at the controls of his chest. A thumb pushed against his bottom lip. Megatron opened up and sucked on it.

Starscream cupped his groin, "Open up."

Instinctively, his spike wanted to pressurise. Megatron stifled that command and sent the building charge to his valve instead. Almost instantly it snapped open, and Starscream's optics brightened with delight. He withdrew his thumb from Megatron's mouth and wasted little time before exploring.

"Starscream..." Megatron said, when that thumb pushed into him.

"I'm surprised," Starscream commented quietly, "You made such a fuss, I was expecting a seal."

Megatron should have kicked him in the helm. He grunted, relaxing into the touches. "It... has been a while." He admitted.

Starscream didn't seem deterred, nor did he comment on the excessively long time it took to spread him open, inch by inch, finger by finger.

Megatron's mind began to wonder as he relaxed into it. He thought back to the last time he had submitted to this. He hadn't remembered it being this easy then.

"A little deeper," he offered, when Starscream came close to brushing a cluster of sensitive wires. He saw no reason to be so uncooperative now, and felt somewhat embarrassed by his earlier teasing- but not so much as to admit that Starscream really did know what he was doing.

Starscream heeded his advice, and Megatron exhaled sharply at the resulting pleasure from such a satisfying touch.

"I think you're ready," Starscream observed, withdrawing from his valve. His digits were dripping.

"On your back?" He asked instead of ordered.

Megatron grumbled and rolled onto his front, frowning when Starscream's strong servos hitched him up onto his knees, adjusting him into the position he wanted -the right height to line them up.

"Are you sure?" Starscream was asking, his servos all over Megatron's aft. "Your knee joints aren't what they used to be."

Heat flared across Megatron's systems. Starscream's teasing exacerbated his embarrassment at his position. "You leave my knees out of this."

Starscream made a soft noise of amusement and reared up to press his spike to Megatron's bared valve. He rubbed himself against Megatron promisingly, letting him feel the impressive girth of his array, before taking it and pressing the tip to the stretched opening.

Megatron's arms shook with his weight as Starscream entered him, slowly, taking care to get the angle right, to nudge against all those sensors he'd found earlier. Megatron arched his back shamelessly, aft in the air.

"Very good..." Starscream sounded appreciative, sinking all the way in, until his hips tapped against Megatron's aft and thighs. It was glorious. Megatron moaned like a piece of shareware, helm dropping lower.

He shifted his thighs apart, and his knees creaked.

He could hear Starscream being smug behind him.

"Down." Starscream took him by the hips and encouraged him to the berth. Megatron let his knees slide out from under him until he was flat on his armoured belly, thighs spread outwards. Starscream's weight draped over his back, pressing the spike even deeper.

"Starscream..." He turned his helm against the berth, glossa dry and sticking to the roof of his mouth.

Starscream moved. A slow push deeper, before drawing back for long, head spinning thrusts. Megatron's servos moved over the berth sheets, looking for something substantial to hold, to ground himself with, but Starscream caught them and held him down. He was pinned flat, with no way to fighting against Starscream's focused strength, not when he could barely catch his breath for the pleasure being driven into him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the vocalisation evaporated from the tip of glossa when that swirling pit of desire finally spilled over into an overload. His optics zapped and he tensed, his valve all aflutter about the spike still moving inside him. He went limp against the berth. Starscream paused to kiss the back of his neck, but didn't stop.

The pace was faster now, Starscream spurred on by his early success. Megatron turned his face into the berth, trying to muffle his growing moans, his overstimulated frame betraying him.

"No, don't," Starscream breathed, slowing just enough to kiss the back of his neck again, mouthing at his wide shoulders. "Don't. Let me see you..."

Megatron stuttered his optics and did as Starscream asked, mouth dropping open to pant when the thrusts quickened, and Starscream's breathy praise sent him over again.

There was barely a cognitive thought left in his addled processor when Starscream finally seized his aft with both servos and overloaded. His helm dropped to Megatron's shoulder as his hips pumped languidly, his spike emptying out in pulses deep into Megatron's internals.

The liquidy warmth of it did little else but make Megatron extremely soporific. He could barely lift his helm to watch what he knew to be a beautiful progression of expressions play across Starscream's climaxing face.

A lifetime seemed to pass. Starscream pulled out gently and rolled off to the side.

There was silence save Megatron's roaring vents.

"Where are you?" He mumbled, too exhausted to online his optics and too comfortable to lift his helm.

"Here," digits brushed his back. Starscream sounded even raspier than usual, hoarse with exertion. Even though Megatron was sure it had been him making all of the noise. "Okay?"

Megatron grunted, shifting his legs. A twinge of passed pleasure sparked between his hips and a ridiculous smile crept over his face. He felt young again -inexperienced and naive in the face of Starscream's surprising competence. This wasn't the first time he had done this, but it was certainly the first time he had enjoyed it so much. And that worth considerable praise.

"Good work, Starscream," he mumbled, too prideful to say anything more.

The berth shifted and Megatron felt the warmth of Starscream's frame just before the article itself curled up against him. A finger under his chin tilted his jaw up and Starscream kissed him gently, savouring him.

"So I can expect a little more flexibility from you in future?" Starscream asked when he broke away, stroking the edge of Megatron's helmet as he spoke.

Megatron was only thinking of the dangers that catapult posed when he said, "Oh, yes. Most certainly."

Starscream grinned and accosted him with more overexcitable affections. Megatron let him, even when those caresses warmed their frames and onlined their arrays, and Starscream managed to wriggle his way under Megatron's armour once again.

Megatron supposed he could tolerate it. He had time to make up for, after all.

 

 


End file.
